


Let Me Explain/ Let's Not Explain

by Nikki_Sapphire



Series: Omega Verse~ [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Awkward Sexual Situations, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fighting, Fluff and Angst, Gossip, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Angst, Mild Smut, Multi, Nesting, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, Pre-Threesome, Pre-smut, Rare Pairings, Scenting, Sex Talk, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Tickling, Voyeurism, honestly this fic is a giant tease, omega Tsukki is amazing, this is so long i'm sorry, two fics in one basically, two plots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 04:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki_Sapphire/pseuds/Nikki_Sapphire
Summary: Sugawara, after realizing he spends little time with Nishinoya, takes a gamble and decides to ask him if Nishinoya wanted to spend his heat with him. Before Suga could get the chance to explain, Daichi had already found out and he was in a load of trouble with an unhappy alpha.Meanwhile, Kageyama can't get enough of Tsukishima's scent as his heat gets closer and closer. Luckily for both of them, Yamaguchi has a plan to bring all three of them together.





	Let Me Explain/ Let's Not Explain

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy this is the longest thing I've written in a long time! I really enjoyed this one and wrote it in just over two days. If you were looking for heavy smut, this is not the fic for you. If you want some sexual tension and fluffy moments, then this will be up your alley. It's not necessary to read read the two stories before this, but it will give some insight on their lives. Also there's a few lines that won't make much sense, but it doesn't matter that much to the story. 
> 
> Also, in my version of omegaverse, heats and ruts had three stages, each being 2-3 days long. The first part is a mood change, alphas will be more aggressive/possessive and omegas will be more moody/sensitive. The second part is a traditional heat stage. The last part is more of a "cool down" type of thing where they will be very tired/sated for a day or two so their bodies can recuperate. That is all!

As a pack house, everyone was dating each other but also dating nobody. The term “dating” didn’t quite fit their polyamorous pack as they were all on different levels with each other. Some were closer than others, as Suga as found himself gravitating towards Daichi and Yamaguchi the most, but he couldn’t say that he disliked the others. Hinata had his own spunky charm and Kageyama was down-right adorable sometimes. The others had their own quips and quirks too. 

Suga would like to say that he spends an equal amount of time with everyone, but it’s simply not possible. He tries to balance everyone as close towards equal as he could get, but it also depended on situations and his mood. Hanging out with Kageyama could be a challenge if he was at the beginning of his heat and grumpy. Hinata was nice to be around, but he wasn’t very good at comforting under stress. Yamaguchi fit a good role around his heat: gentle, comforting but also firm with how he should take care of himself. It was nice.

  
As Suga stared up at the ceiling, pondering over these things, he realized something slowly. There was someone in particular who he didn’t spend a lot of time with, almost never exclusively.

  
It was Nishinoya.

  
It wasn’t as if he hated the short alpha. He treated him like all the others, albeit with a little less attention. His loud attitude was fun when they’re staying up late and playing games all night. It wasn’t his looks either. Sugawara could argue that he was pretty hot, even if he looked more like a beta than an alpha. But when Suga thought about it for a while, he came to a conclusion: it was Daichi.

  
Suga had unconsciously stuck to Daichi and because of it, his mind automatically hesitated towards a different alpha. Sure, most pack houses had more than one alpha, but usually the oldest would control the pack, no questions asked. He had heard tales from other packs at school and how aggressive it could be if alphas disagreed on who leads the pack. Despite it being hundreds of years since packs were so violent and uncivilized, the genes were still there. Their minds did things without thinking, especially when it came to second genders and keeping peace. Although the stereotypical traits of omegas evolved over time, his thoughts are still very omega-like. He still cooed at babies and liked being submissive, helping his pack members when they need it. Hinata had jokingly called him pack mom once and the title had stuck. He liked it. 

  
Asahi’s snore snapped him out of his thoughts. He was over thinking things again. Suga turned in his bed, his arm brushing up against Daichi’s. The latter didn’t move. Was Suga spending too much time with Daichi? Had the others notice his attachment? It was true that as time was quickly going by, he would have to decide if he wants to stay in his pack or start his own. Did Daichi have a future with them in mind, maybe with just the two of them? Would Suga want that?

  
Suga shook his head, trying to get rid of the thoughts. He should probably talk to him soon about this and if Daichi was really planning on leaving the pack. Traditionally, if an alpha was leaving the pack, he could take omegas with him, even if the omegas didn’t want to. Now, omegas could choose, but it became messy and involved a lot of work. It’s still kind a frowned upon to disobey an alpha if he chooses you. But it’s still frowned upon to disobey an alpha in general, especially more traditionally people.

  
Still, Daichi and Nishinoya weren’t like that. They got tense with each other, but never really got mad at any of the betas nor omegas. Suga was lucky to have both of them. He was grateful.

  
With that, Suga promised himself he would try and spend more time with Noya too. The other alpha surely didn’t need more attention- Tanaka and Asahi were always around him- but he would give it a try and hope problems wouldn’t arise.

 

X

  
Kageyama had enough with Tsukishima. The omega was grumpy, his heat growing closer and closer as the days went by. Kageyama hated that he could notice scents better now because Tsukishima’s stupid berry scent was becoming intense. Most of the other pack members didn’t mind, even the alphas were controlled. Why was he the only one noticing his scent? 

  
“Hey, do you need help studying tonight? Our test is soon,” Yamaguchi asked him. Kageyama blinked, looking up from his slice of pizza on his plate. They were finishing up dinner, some of the others had scrambled away from the table already to do god knows what.

  
“Nhm, sure,” Kageyama mumbled. He took his last few bites, listening to the others chat near him. Tsukishima and Nishinoya were still eating, but Suga and Asahi were roaming about the kitchen. Tanaka was on dishes duty tonight, but Suga was keeping him company, talking about something Kageyama couldn’t recall.

  
Kageyama got up, handing his dish to Tanaka and moving to settle down in the living room. Once he got comfy and changed the channel, he felt the couch sink in next to him. He glanced at Yamaguchi, who just gave him a small smile.

  
“You want to study now?”

  
Yamaguchi shook his head. “No, not now. Anything good on-”

  
“Really?!” Someone exclaimed loudly in the kitchen, cutting Yamaguchi’s statement off. Kageyama peaked his face around the side of the couch. Nishinoya was staring wide-eyed at Sugawara, his eyes blown wide, but the omega didn’t seem so shocked. In fact. he didn't seem surprised in the least.

  
“If that’s okay with you?” Suga asked, popping a strawberry into his mouth.

  
“Y-yeah, it’s fine! I’m.. just surprised is all,” Nishinoya admitted. The alpha laughed lightly, rubbing the back of his head.

  
Kageyama hadn’t caught the beginning of the conversation but he wished he could have. Whatever Suga had said, it sure made Noya flustered. The alpha murmured something and their conversation had quieted down. Kageyama forced himself to settle back on the couch.

  
“Yeah, there’s nothing really good on,” Kageyama admitted after the rooms settled back into quietness. He tested the air, trying to secretly sniff the air for any tense scents. He could smell Tsukishima all the way from the kitchen. It was annoying.

  
Kageyama’s sense of smell was returning thanks to Yamaguchi and Suga’s help, but he still wasn’t used to it. He felt like he was thirteen again, newly presented as a beta. The only major change back then was suddenly waking up to hundreds of different smells everywhere. It was extremely overwhelming. Even now, it was still intense and hard to get used to again.

  
But he didn’t feel as sleepy anymore. Well, he still felt a little tired, but Suga had told him that was fairly normal. It was mostly Yamaguchi who scent marked him before bed now, and Kageyama was getting to the point where he nearly didn’t mind. Yamaguchi would tease him about it, but nothing that really got on Kageyama’s nerves.

  
“Want to study now instead?” Yamaguchi offered after searching through all the different channels.

  
“No, not really. I guess I should though.”

  
“We can watch a movie instead?”

  
“That’s sounds better.”

  
Yamaguchi giggled. “Can Tsukki watch too?”

  
Kageyama gave him a look.

  
“Please?” Yamaguchi pleaded, turning the tv off. “His official heat doesn’t start until tomorrow, he should be fine.”

  
Kageyama grumbled. He wanted to get away from Tsukishima, not even closer. Still, the way the omega was pleading with him, he couldn’t say no. “Fine.”

  
Yamaguchi grinned. “Good. You go and find some movies upstairs and I’ll tell him.” Kageyama watched as the shorter male got up before scrambling into the kitchen. By now, Suga and Asahi had disappeared but Noya was still looking flustered. Kageyama pushed himself off the couch and up towards the stairs, catching a bit of another conversation.

  
“-But is that okay though? Do you think they got into a fight?” Nishinoya asked hastily towards Tanaka. Kageyama glanced their way for a moment before heading upstairs. Who? He couldn’t help but wonder. He hoped trouble wasn’t coming their way soon. There was too many heats lining up for fighting to happen. Tsukishima’s was due, Suga was soon as well as Hinata’s and Yamaguchi was just coming down from his. Tanaka had jokingly called it “heat week” because nearly all the omegas were in heat roughly in the same week. Only Asahi’s lined up a little differently, his not coming for several more days.

  
Still, now was not the time for anyone to be fighting.

 

X

 

About fifteen minutes later, everything was set up. In the deemed “first year’s room”, there was only three beds so Tsukishima and Yamaguchi often shared. Even though the rooms were labeled by year level, everyone still moved around. Asahi was often in the second year’s room and Tanaka sometimes slept in the first years room. There was enough room for extra cots as all the bedrooms were very spacey, but Kageyama figured they would just lay on the floor for the movie.

  
By the time he grabbed some pillows and found a movie on netflix, the omega duo had made their way upstairs. Kageyama could smell Tsukishima’s overpowering scent before he had even made it to the first bedroom.

  
“I got popcorn,” Yamaguchi said with quiet enthusiasm. Yamaguchi sat next to him and Tsukishima sat on the other side of Kageyama without a word. The blond had been grumpy all day, but by now he was quietly sulking. He expected some snide comment, but instead he just looked tired.

  
“Ready?” He said and with Yamaguchi’s quick nod, he started the movie.

  
It was quiet for a while. The movie filled the silent with some drama trilogy he knew Yamaguchi wanted to watch for a while. He liked to watch movies, but he only ever gets around to them when others force him to. It was interesting enough, but nothing to exciting. His thoughts frustratingly dragged back to Tsukishima’s scent. How weren’t the alpha put on edge from it if a simple beta like him was being affected. It wasn’t anything too arousing- thank god- but the smell did make him want to edge closer to him. It was more tempting than he wanted to admit.

  
“What was Suga up to today?” Yamaguchi asked during one of the commercials. “He got Noya all flustered after dinner.”

  
“He asked Noya to spend his heat with him.”

  
Kageyama eyes widened. Yamaguchi nearly gasped.  
“What? There’s no way. Why would Suga asked Noya if he has Dachi?” Yamaguchi asked in disbelief.

  
Okay, that was really weird. It was almost a given that Suga would spend his heats with Daichi, he always had. The other omegas often jumping around a lot with partners for heats depending on who they were comfortable with. Suga was the only one who spent the sexual part of his heat with soely Daichi. The silver-haired omega would often go to Yamaguchi for his pre-heat and then Daichi would handle the rest. Even Kageyama, who never focused on details on heats and such, knew of it.

  
“Did they fight or something?” Kageyama questioned.

  
“...Or does he even know?” Yamaguchi asked slowly. Kageyama stared at him, eyes blown wide.

  
“He must. Sugawara’s looking for trouble if he asked Noya and didn’t even tell Daichi.”

  
“I don’t know, but be careful especially around the alphas. Suga must have a reason for doing this, maybe to make Daichi jealous?”

  
Kageyama shook his head. “It doesn’t sound like Suga.”

  
“But he’s also close to his heat. It can mess up your mind sometimes.”

  
“Would you all be quiet? The movie’s already back on,” Tsukishima grumbled with a slightly muffled voice from the pillow.

  
“I guess someone’s still the same even in pre-heat.”

  
Tsukishima sent Kageyama a death glare. “Shut up beta.”

  
“Tsukki,” Yamaguchi chided him. “Get back to the movie.”

  
“You’re not even watching it,” the blond pointed out.

  
Yamaguchi laughed sheepishly. “Yeah, I kinda don’t like it. Thought I might like it more than I actually do.”

  
Tsukishima doesn’t respond, just stuffed his face back into his pillow and lets out a quiet groan.

  
“Kageyama, how about you get the studying supplies and I’ll meet you downstairs? Someone’s being grumpy.”

  
“You shut up too, Yamaguchi.”

  
He chuckles. “Sorry Tsukki.”

  
“Alright, don’t take too long,” Kageyama said and slowly gets to his feet. It doesn’t take longer than a minute before Yamaguchi crawls over to Tsukishima and scent marks the back of his neck. Kageyama’s semi-used to it by now but still he wrinkled his nose at the sight. He keeps the movie going but pushes the remote over to them. “Seriously, don’t take too long.”

  
Yamaguchi giggles. “I won’t!”

 

X

 

Sugawara Koshi thinks, as he pinned to his own bed by an angry alpha, that he hadn’t thought this through. Suga had been sitting on the bed he and Daichi often shared- although it was officially his bed- playing on his phone. His pre-heat was still a few days away so he didn’t want to bug Yamaguchi already. The other omega and Kageyama had been downstairs studying last time he checked. Tsukishima’s strawberry scent was lingering on both of them and he wondered if they had gotten up to something.

  
He didn’t have the chance to think much more about it as the bedroom door swung open. He was just about to chaste them as it was almost eleven and everyone was asleep, but a low growl stopped him short. Daichi was standing at the door and quickly shut it behind him, his eyes glowing something fierce. Before Suga could even fathom what was going on, he was pushed down none-to-gently onto the bed, a hand pressing down on his chest.

  
“ _Why,_ ” Daichi started with a growl, “is the others whispering about you asking Noya to spend your heat with him?”

  
Suga faltered, everything happening so quickly. He didn’t expect to explain himself now, especially not with an angry Daichi looming over him.

  
“I-I felt bad,” Suga managed to sputter out. “I spend time with everyone else but him-”

  
“So you think it’s okay to just invite him to your heat? After we spent all of your heats together? If it was Yamaguchi or another one of the omegas, it would be fine. But the only other alpha? And you didn’t tell me first?!”

  
“Do I need your permission? It’s my heat, I can do whatever I want with my own body!” Suga shouted, growing more and more angry. “You don’t own me. Remember that, _alpha,_ ” Suga practically snarled.

  
Daichi glared down at him, his eyes glowing with rage. He feel his heavy breath on his cheek as the other male moved to pin both of his arms behind his head. Suga let him, but continued glared at him.

  
“Do I need to remind you, Suga, that _I’m_ the one who takes care of you during your heats while you beg and whine for something an omega can’t give to you. I’m the one that makes you cry out and sate you until your needy again next heat. You’ve spend every heat with me and I’m not letting you change that. I’m not letting another alpha have you-”

  
“Daichi, it’s just Noya! You know that Noya knows his place. He wouldn’t take me away from you. I wanted to bond with him somehow and my heat was the first thing that came to mind! I was only going to say preheat when I asked but he already misinterpreted and I didn’t want to disappoint him. A-and I was going to tell you tonight, but I guess you hear from the others before I could explain anymore.”

  
Daichi let out a long sigh, slowly unpinning Suga’s arms. “I know it’s just Noya, but still, it’s another alpha. You could have said no and just turned him down.”

  
“I know I could have,” Suga agrees, “but then I got to thinking about it and how it could be a great way for us to bond. Daichi, I barely know Nishinoya. I never talk to him or see him or anything, but I spend plenty of time with the others! I’m living under the same roof with him but still don’t know him. I want to get to know him before I decide to leave, so I can say I did really know him. And plus,” Suga growls before sitting up, “you spend heats with all the omegas! Literally all of them!”

  
“But it’s different because I’m an-”

  
“So help me if you say because you’re an alpha,” Suga growls. “You’ve been so good to me so far, letting me have my ways and opinions. I know so many alphas who are stricter and so much meaner but Daichi,” Suga says as he voices quiets down, “you’re not like that. You’ve been so nice to let me and the other omegas decide how we want to spend our heats. You let us enjoy ourselves and make us feel actually like a human with choices, not just an omega. So please, let me do this one favor for Noya and I promise I’ll spend the next three heats with you _and_ your ruts.”

  
Daichi sighs again, moving to wrap his arms around the smaller male. “I’m sorry,” he finally mutters softly. “I’m sorry I’m being selfish but I just want to myself. Is that hard to understand?”

  
Suga gives his neck a firm kiss. “No, it’s not hard to understand. I’m glad you want me Daichi. It’s all the omega in me wants is an alpha to want me. But we got the rest of the pack to worry about, including Noya. I know he’s getting older and testing what he can do, but I can bet you twenty bucks he’s shaking in fear because Daichi’s precious omega asked for him for his heat.”

  
Daichi lets out a chuckle. “Yeah, probably. I’ll talk to him in the morning.”

  
Suga locks eyes with him, a smile creeping up his lips. “So you’ll let me spend this next heat with Noya?”

  
“Only if I get to spend the next three after it with you. And you promised my ruts too.” Daichi glides his fingers down Suga’s arm before entwining their fingers.

  
Suga whines playfully. “Ugh, I hate your ruts, I’m always so sore afterwards.”

  
Daichi grins, peppering kisses down his neck. “Oh shut up, you love it.”

  
Suga giggles, the kisses tickling his neck. “I do, I can’t lie. So a deal’s a deal?” Suga askes, raising his hand to play with Daichi’s short hair.

  
“And one more thing?”

  
Suga looks up at him. “What?”

  
“Let me have you tonight.”

  
“Daichi…” Suga whispers. “But I’m not in heat.”

  
He smiles. “I know. I’ll be gentle. I have some lube in one of these drawers and we can do this nice and slow for once.”

  
“Okay,” Suga says quietly. “Okay, a deal’s a deal.”

  
Suga couldn’t believe how well it had worked out. He was sure the alpha would give him an earful and veto Suga’s request with Noya, but the alpha had been somewhat understanding. The silver-haired omega let himself be pushed down- this time much more gently- and had his neck attacked with kisses and scent marks. Suga was almost smug with how he got his way with his alpha. Maybe he could stretch the boundaries even more next time, if he was careful enough. 

 

X

  
It was late at night when Yamaguchi had received a text during their study session. Yamaguchi’s phone glowed, reminding them it was past ten o’clock at night. They had gotten lost in their study session, mostly taking breaks and talking about whatever came to mind. Kageyama updated him on his newly enhanced sense of smell and how everyone scents seemed so overwhelming.

  
“You get used to it,” Yamaguchi told him as he finally read the message on his phone. “Everyone’s scents are really intense right now anyways. Maybe by next week your nose will be able to calm down.”

  
“Maybe,” he murmured as Yamaguchi frowned at his phone. “What’s wrong?”

  
“It’s Tsukki. He thinks his pre-heat is over now.”

  
Kageyama’s eyes widened. “Who usually takes care of him?”

  
“Usually me or Noya, sometimes Daichi if he’s not busy. Asahi helped him once and it didn’t go very well,” Yamaguchi said with a chuckle. “I don’t even understand how Asahi handles his own heats without dying from embarrassment.”

  
Kageyama watched the older omega close his textbook and finish off his notes. “So… you’re going to help him?”

  
Yamaguchi hummed. “Of course. You’re acting like you’ve never helped an omega before.”

  
“Right,” Kageyama said sheepishly.

  
Yamaguchi looked at him. “Wait a minute, don’t tell me you’ve never-”

  
“Ruts nor heats. Everyone has better people to deal with those things than me. What does a beta like me know?” He asks, putting away his own textbook.

  
“Hey, that’s not true. You just don’t get close enough to anyone to help.” Yamaguchi stuffs all his things into his bag. “You know, you could help me help Tsukki.”

 

 _“What?”_   Kageyama practically squeaked.

  
“You’ll have to learn how to help with heats. What if I need you help next time if everyone is too busy?”

  
Kageyama sputters. “I don’t think Tsukishima will like that.”

  
Yamaguchi shrugs, standing up. “We’ll have to see then,” he says with a grin.

  
“I don’t know, Yamaguchi. I don’t think I can do this,” Kageyama says but stands up anyways.

  
“You don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to, just watch. We’ll probably have to go in the other room, I think Hinata and Tanaka are sleeping in the first year room. C’mon, it won’t be that bad.”

  
Kageyama doesn’t respond but follows Yamaguchi up the stairs. The smell of strawberries and other various berries have flooded the entire upstairs. When Yamaguchi opens the door slightly, the smell is tenfold. Kageyama’s breath catches. Tsukishima was lying curled up and he could see how quick his breathing was. This was already more intimate than Kageyama wanted and he can’t even clearly see Tsukishima. Hinata and Tanaka were inside too, curled up together in another bed. 

  
The blond’s phone glows and he slowly grabs it, reading the message before plopping it down on his bed. He gradually made his way off the bed, finally locking eyes with Yamaguchi and Kageyama as he gets close to the door. He opens the door more slowly before closing it behind him. From the dim night lights in the hallway, he could see sweat on the side of the omega’s face.

  
“Why is he here?” Tsukishima grumbles, his voice scratchier than he expected. Kageyama was trying his best to stay still, but his body just wanted his to touch, to wipe away the sweat budding on his forehead. He didn’t think he’d have urges like this. He thought it was only an omega thing.

  
“You’re not even going to notice he’s here,” Yamaguchi murmurs, grabbing his wrist and pulling him down the hall. Tsukishima doesn’t protest and Kageyama follows hesitantly behind them. Once they arrive, Kageyama slowly closes the door behind him as Yamaguchi leads Tsukishima onto the bed. He turns on the side lamp, giving the room a nice dim glow. Kageyama had only walked past the simply named “the room” since he became apart of the pack. Seeing everything in more detail was interesting, as he noticed the little touches here and there.

  
The room was snug, small but not uncomfortably so. There was a queen size bed in the middle of the room, covered in several pillows and thick blankets. There was a basket next to the bed filled with even more pillows, sheets and blankets, probably for nesting. There was dresser with extra clothes, a purely decorative bookshelf and a nightstand to fill up the rest of the room. He could already guess what was inside the nightstand. There was even a mini fridge that he hadn’t noticed before tucked in the corner of the room. The room was well thought out, intending for heats and ruts to happen here.

  
Kageyama watched as Tsukishima laid down, his breathing heavy and scent becoming more sweet. Yamaguchi just kissed his forehead, running his fingers through short curly hair.

  
“You ready?” Yamaguchi murmured quietly, but loud enough than Kageyama could hear from the other side of the room.

  
“I’ve been ready,” the blond omega snapped but rubbed his nose against Yamaguchi’s neck. “Hurry up already.”

  
Yamaguchi chuckled and glanced over to Kageyama, who was standing there awkwardly. “C’mon,” he said simply and Kageyama hesitatingly climbed onto the edge of the bed. He watched as they slowly started to undress. Yamaguchi removed Tsukishima’s shirt, painstakingly unbuttoning all the way down. He pulled his own shirt off and started layering kisses- which soon turned to bites- around the other omega’s chest.

  
“How are you feeling? Can I start slow?” Yamaguchi said softly.

  
Tsukishima nodded. “For now anyways. I don’t think it’s fully settled in.”

  
Yamaguchi hummed in agreement, listening to Tsukishima’s low groan at a particular hard bite. Yamaguchi listened carefully to Tsukki’s breathing, try to pick up on his body language. He knew the other omega would wait until the very last moment before telling him that his heat was getting worse. He was stubborn with just the two of them, nevermind with an audience watching him.

  
As minutes ticked by, Kageyama was feeling more and more antsy. He wasn’t that aroused per say, but he definitely didn’t want to sit still. Yamaguchi pepper more hickeys down his neck and finally Tsukishima let out a whine that made Kageyama weak in the knees. He didn’t even think Tsukishima was even capable of making such a noise.

  
“‘Yama, come on.”

  
“Hmm, what was that Tsukki?” Yamaguchi purrs, his fingers brushing against his bare stomach.

  
“Stop- nh- teasing already! You’re getting so much shit when it’s your turn,” the taller omega growls. Yamaguchi laughed quietly and Kageyama wondered not for the first time if Yamaguchi really was an omega. Could an omega be so assertive?

  
“Hai, hai,” Yamaguchi murmurs amusingly. He quickly moves to unbutton his pants, Tsukishima helping him get them off. It feels so wrong to watch them. They move so intimately, he could tell they’ve done this several times before. Yamaguchi removes his pants more quickly, the joggers were swiftly discarded on the floor. Kageyama briefly wondered if he should start stripping down too. Before he could make up his mind, Yamaguchi had already crawled over to him. Kageyama blinked in surprise as the omega nuzzled his neck, his sweet scent blooming over his skin.

  
“You too, you can take this off,” Yamaguchi suggests, thumb rubbing against the hem of his shirt. He lets the other omega remove his shirt, but he helps himself with removing his pants. By now, warmth was starting to pool in his stomach and he could feel himself breathing better without the restricting pants on.

  
“Yamaguchi,” Kageyama hears Tsukishima breath out. His face is flushed and he doesn't even want to look further down, but he does. His chest is glistening and there’s a lovely wet patch on the front of his underwear. He had never seen him so vulnerable, so open towards him.

  
It was hot, to be quite honest. Okay, _now_   he was hard. 

  
“I know,” Yamaguchi says softly and gives Kageyama a quick kiss on his jaw, making him blush. The evergreen haired omega crawls back over to Tsukishima, who has started to touch himself by now. Kageyama thinks he’s blushing even harder, he has no idea how he’s going to do when they actually start.

  
“Kageyama, do me a favor and stretch him for me?”

  
_“What?”_   Kageyama and Tsukishima squawk in unison.

  
Yamaguchi just giggles.

 

X

  
When Suga came downstairs the next morning, he found quite a sight. Nishinoya was sitting next to Daichi as they casually talked about a movie they had softly playing in the background. Both alphas looked up at Suga as he froze at the bottom of the stairs. His instincts told him to bolt, that having the two alphas alone together with him wasn’t going to end well. He quickly tried to calm himself, noticing the lack of tense smells. Actually, the two deeper scents smelt grand together if he allowed himself to think about it.

  
“Bad timing?” The omega asked, quickly grabbing a muffin from the basket on the table. It was still very early and Asahi won’t start cooking until at least six o’clock.

  
“No, great timing actually,” Daichi said. “Care to join us?”

  
Suga nodded. He threw the muffin wrapper away in the trash and grabbed a plate in case of any crumbles. Daichi moved himself over, allowing the omega to sit in the remain spot next to Noya. He was suddenly aware of the hickeys that covered his neck, probably peeking up from his collar. He didn’t bother to change into anything decent, just wearing his pyjamas from the night before. He flushed a little as Noya glanced at the marks.

  
Although the air wasn’t tense, he could smell how antsy Noya was. Could he be nervous? His scent was a little hard to read at times, and now he couldn’t exactly read him.

  
“We were discussing a few things,” Daichi spoke up after a quick moment of silence. “And how we can work with your heat as well as the other’s heats. I want to emphasize to the others that they can spend their heats with whoever as long as they are comfortable,” Daichi finishes before taking a bite of his cereal.

  
“I was so surprised when you asked me Suga,” Nishinoya speaks up. “I was so scared of what had happened. I thought you might be trying to cause trouble.”

  
“No I wasn't trying to, I just wanted to explore the thought of enjoying it with someone else. Don’t get me wrong,” Suga says with a mouthful of muffin, “ I totally love spending my heats with Daichi. I could ask for nothing more.”

  
“Suga,” Daichi says fondly, maybe more than a little embarrassed. Noya chuckles.

  
“But I also realize how good it is for everyone to spend time with different people. We’re all a pack, but sometimes I feel we’re in pairs rather than just one group,” Suga admits.

  
“We can work on that,” Daichi says. “I can plan some more pack activities during the weekends. I’ll think of something else too. I’m glad you care so much about the pack.”

  
Suga hums. “It’s second nature really.”

  
“I think you’re plan might already be in play. Guess who I saw sneaking out to the room last night?” Noya asks.

  
“Who?”

  
“Tsukishima and Yamaguchi.”

  
Daichi tilts his head. “Tsukishima’s heat was very close so that makes sense. What’s new about Yamaguchi helping him?”

  
Noya grins. “It wasn’t just the two of them.”

  
Suga laughs. “Oh no, where is this going?” Suga felt like a teenage girl, gossiping about her friends at school.

  
“Kageyama was there too. I couldn’t believe Kageyama and Tsukishima could be in the same room, never mind with him being in heat.”

  
“That… is surprising to say the least,” Daichi says with a small chuckle.

  
Suga takes another bite of his muffin. “Yamaguchi probably made him.”

  
Noya looks over at him. “You think so?”

  
“Yamaguchi may be an omega, but he always gets his way. He’s a sneaky one,” Suga says. “Experience a heat with him and you’ll get what I mean.”

  
Noya just chuckles nervously. “Speaking of which, how long before your due?”

  
“My pre-heat should start soon, but the real deal doesn’t start until a couple of days.” Suga takes the last bite of his muffin and gets up to throw the plate away.

  
“Don’t be too nervous, Suga isn’t hard to deal with,” Daichi says from over in the den. Nishinoya scoffed.

  
“I’m not! I help Asahi and Hinata all the time!”

  
“Mhm, sure,” the older alpha chuckles.

  
“C’mon, you got to show the others you guys can actually get along. The omegas and betas were whispering about you two all evening yesterday. They probably thought I lost my mind, starting trouble between you two.”

  
“I sure thought you did,” Daichi recalls but he’s playful. “Who knows,” he says with a grin, “maybe you can try having two alphas for one your heats. That'll get them talking.”

  
Suga, who was standing by the fridge, shivers at the thought. Two alphas? Oh man, he can just imagine the things they would do to him.

  
“Mhm, but first you need to prove that you can get along. And I’m talking about you Daichi, being all possessive.”

  
“Hey, Noya’s possessive too,” Daichi shoots back.

  
“Good, can’t wait for my heat then,” Suga teases as he joins them back in the den. This time, it was Noya who moved over, allowing him to squeeze himself between them. It was cozy, between the two. Even though Noya was smaller than him, he still felt protected and warm. He allowed Daichi to move his head onto his shoulder. He nearly starting purring. He moves his hand to Noya’s knee, being extra careful not to move any higher and tease the tiny alpha. Noya seems content enough, relaxing under his touch.

  
Suga allows his eyes to droop. He and Daichi had stayed up last and getting up early wasn’t what his body wanted. He didn’t protest as he fell asleep between the two alphas, feeling like the two could probably handle sharing, at least for the time being.  
Having two alphas take care of him? He could get used to that.

 

X

  
When Kageyama awoke the next morning, he almost panicked at the unfamiliar room. He quickly realized where he was, the strong scents heavy in the room. Tsukishima’s scent was more muted now and Yamaguchi’s was about the same, but the smell of sex flooded over their scents. He stretched, curling his toes over. He was glad there was a blanket over him or else he would have felt very exposed with his lack of clothes. Just then did he notice someone missing, only one warm body laying practically on top of him.

  
He found Tsukishima wrapped in a blanket searching for something in the fridge in their room. He grabbed water and opened it before noticing that Kageyama was awake. He sent him a glare.

  
“What?”

  
“Nothing.”

  
Silence. It was awkward, especially with both of them were naked. Kageyama just wanted to get dressed and escape this situation, but Yamaguchi was still laying on him. He tried not to think about the way the other’s flaccid dick was resting against his thigh.

  
“Shouldn’t you be resting?” Kageyama asked, just to break the silence.

  
“I’m thirsty.” Now in the morning light, he can see Tsukishima much more clearly than before. Still, there’s wasn’t much to see as the other was covered up. He thought that maybe his heat was over as Tsukishima was walking around and talking normally, but one good look at him would tell otherwise. The familiar flush wasn’t just on his cheeks but down his necks towards his chest. His hair was a mess, curls going the wrong way and sticking up in the back.

  
Kageyama watched him drink nearly the whole bottle, leaving only a few sips left at the bottom. Kageyama carefully leaned forward, the alarm clock glowing seven o’clock. Breakfast was probably almost over.

  
“Go get Yamaguchi something to eat.”

  
Kageyama turned towards him. “Why don’t you do it-”

  
Tsukishima glared at him.

  
“Okay, forget it. I’ll be back.” Kageyama carefully tried to move, cringing at the sticky feeling over his lower body. He really needed a shower. Yamaguchi mumbles something incoherent in his sleep, but otherwise doesn’t move. Kageyama slowly gets out of bed and spots his pyjamas from yesterday on the floor. He quickly tries to get them on, even though Tsukishima’s already seen all of his body. Before opening the door, he glances at Tsukishima, who crawled back into bed and curled up next to Yamaguchi.

  
He shuts the door behind him quietly in case anyone is still asleep and rubs his eyes. He felt exhausted, but he was glad that school wasn’t tomorrow. He could oversleep again, catching up on the hours he lost last night.

  
He hears some talking as he makes the tread downstairs. Someone- he thinks Suga- was laughing. When he finally gets downstairs, he can hear all the comotion. He rolls his eyes at the sight. Suga was on the floor, laughing his head off as Noya tickled him. Hinata, Enoshita and Daichi are there too, either watching or chatting with each other. Nobody but Hinata glances at him, but the ginger bursts into giggles.

  
“What are on about dumbass?” Kageyama grumbles while trying to find some decent food in the kitchen.

  
“Hickeys,” Hinata squeaks, laughter still in his voice. “You got some on your neck!”

  
Kageyama looks at him before gingerly touching his neck. He can feel all the bites that the two had left on him. Most of them were from Yamaguchi, but Tsukishima had added a few of his own.

  
“Whatever, you have hickies all the time,” he says and tries to remember what kind of cereal Yamaguchi likes.

  
“Yeah, but you never do,” Hinata points out and Suga bursts into another fit of laughter from the floor. 

  
“Yamaguchi usually has cinnamon crunch and Tsukishima likes strawberry cheerios,” Daichi says as he gets off the couch, following him into the kitchen.

  
“Yeah, thanks,” he says and grabs the boxes from in the cabinet.

  
“Had a good first time?” Daichi asks casually and Kageyama nearly jumps, not expecting him to be so close.

  
“What makes you think it was my first time?”

  
Daich laughs, grabbing paper bowls and handing them to him. “Oh I know it was. You’re always so flustered around omegas near their heats.”

  
Kageyama tsks and grabs the bowls. “Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I’ll be upstairs.” Kageyama pours the two bowls full with dry cereal before grabbing some breakfast bars for himself. He almosts gets away, but Daichi opens his mouth again before he could make it up the stairs.

  
“Oh and you do know that heats last longer than a day, right? You’ll be stuck up there for a while. Have fun,” Daichi says with a snicker.

  
“Would you!” Kageyama basically snaps, sending a glare to the alpha.

  
“Sorry, sorry!” He laughs as Kageyama stomps his way upstairs. By the time he gets to the top step, he stops to take a deep breath. No use letting the silly alpha get to him. He takes his time walking to the room at the end of the hallway. When he opens the door, he blushes even harder than before.

  
“Really guys?” He groans. Yamaguchi gives him a cheeky smile before resuming his makeout out session as if Kageyama wasn’t there. 

Kageyama still doesn’t know if he loves or hates heats.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
